Your Warm
by Misao-dono
Summary: Na pode ser melhor que o calor de outra pessoa quando a chuva ceifa nossas dores.


Tipo: Lemon Casal: Sanosuke e Megumi X--------------X----------------------------X-------------------------X----- ------ Warm- Morno Sano estava indo para o consultório de Megumi, era dia de torcar as ataduras, e também iria perturbar um pouco sua doutora kitsune, além do que era o portador de uma importante notícia, e queria ver a reação que ela teria. Ao pensar nisso um sorriso escapou de seus lábios "Um a menos e... perái, o quye estou pensando?Um a menos para quê?Sanosuke, você está ficando louco...não, uma certa doutora está te deixando louco." Quando finalmente chegou ao consultório, não tinha ninguém esperando para ser atendido, o que era bom. Nunca podia ficar a sós com Megumi, sempre tinha várias pessoas esperando, e o dr, Gensai para vigiá-lo "Kuso, eu quase nunca fico á sós com ela." Então, para não perder essa chance, foi entrando e gritou: -Megitsune!Onde você está?- a resposta veio de dentro da última porta -Aqui, baka tori-atama. Ele se dirigiu para onde vinha a voz, e abriu a porta com um estrondo -Como ousa me chamar de tori-atama, megitsune?- Ela apenas o encarou por um tempo, então deu um pesado suspiro e disse: -Sente-se.Você precisa trocar as bandagens. Ele fez uma cara de intriga "Oi, que diabos aconteceu com essa kitsune?" mas mesmo assim fez o que ela pediu. Enquanto ela começava a retirar as ataduras da sua mãe, ele se lembrou das boas novas -Hey, Megitsune, sabe das novidades?- Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade, e perguntou -Que novdades?- Ele sorriu triunfante e disse -Kaoru e Kenshin, finalmente, vão se casar.- Ela aralizou. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, e uma sensação desconfortável. Não era cíumes, constatou, nem ódo, humilhação, derrota ou qualquer que valha... na verdade, descobriu, o que causava esse desconforto era a falta desses sentimentos. Estava feliz por eles, claro, mas apenas isso. -Raposa, está se sentindo bem?- perguntou, preocupado. Claro que ele esperava uma reação do gênero, mas mesmo assim, aquele aperto no coração não cessava -Nada.. eu apenas, não sinto nada.- ela parecia chocada com isso, embora a resposta tenha intrigado Sano, e uma idéia veio-lhe a mente como uma furtiva esperança.. e tratou imediatamente de transformar isso em palavras -Talvez...você não o ama!- Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e teria caído se Sano não a tivesse segurado, embora ela nem tivesse dado importância a esse fato, perguntando numa voz que era um grito estrangulado misturado com um sussuro -Mas se eu não amar o Ken-san, quem eu amo?- A resposta pareceu óbvia para Sanosuke, e nem ele se permitiu acreditar nela. Ele desceu o seu olhar até a mulher que ele sustentava npos braços. Apesar do estado deprimente, ela continuava irritantemente linda. Sua pele branca e macia em contraste com o negro dos cabelos. E o vermelho dos lábios... se a idéia daquele carmin era despertar certas 'coisas' nos homens, fazia efeito, e como! Mas seus olhos, cor de canela e mornos. Sim, mornos, parece absurdo, mas apesar da língua afiada da raposa, ele podia sentir um calor aconchegante deles certas vezes. E seu corpo... ahh... Ele sentiu um arrepio nas costas, o corpo de Megumi era de virar a cabeça, sem contar que sua sensualidade estava sempre a flor da pele. De repente, eles sentiram as batidas no telhado, cada vez mais fortes e contínuas. Ambos se endireitaram e foram até a porta. A chuva era tanta que formava um véu que os impedia de ver além de um palmo do lado de fora, e Snao olhou para dentro. Quando Megumi se voltou para falar com ele, e ele se volto par aprestar atenção nela -Sanosuke, eu ach..- seus lábios se rasparam. Ambos sentiram o ardor em seus rostos, e essa fo a gota d'agua, Snao perdeu o pouco do auto-controle que ainda tinha. Puxou Megumi para si e a abraçou, procurando de forma meo atropelada pelos lábios dela, num beijo possesivo, reinvidicando o que ele desejava a muito tempo. Ela primeiro resistiu, mas foi amolecendo nos braços fortes de Sano. Porém, sem aviso, ela juntou toda a sua força e o empurrou para longe, e gritou -Se pensa que sou uma da prostitutas com quem você está acostumado, veio ao lugar errado!- desconsiderando essa rejeita, ele se aproximou dela, e a abraçou pela cintura com força, mas não o bastante para machucá-la, vagarosamente colou seu corpo no dela e murmurou -Você não pode fugir de mim, Megumi. Você vai se negar isso? -Vou! -Mesmo que seu corpo implore? -Eu não... E antes que ela pudesse temrinar a frase ele a beijou, e enquanto a beijava lembrou-se de seus sonhos. Á tempos sonhava com Megumi, sonhos decididamente nada infantis -Ah, Megumi, eu tenho sonhado com você, o tipo de sonho que eu não tenho desde que eu era um garoto... E assim ele começou a desatar o obi nas costas dela, e escorregou o yukata pelos seus ombros, que caiu inerte no chão. Então ele parou par aolhá-la, nunca tinha visto sua Megumi tão linda e tão vermelha. Ela tinha um corpo perfeito, sensual e atraente. Ele a encostou na parede da clínica então começou a beijar seu pescoço, seu colo, seus seios, e a cada beijo ela soltava um leve gemido de aprovação, ah, e ele adorava sues gemidos... Ele nem acreditava, estavam deitados, nus, em umcanto do consultório, só o kimono dela os cobrindo, e ela ainda estava dormindo, respirando suavemente. Ele olhou para aquela mulher em seus braços, aquela mulher que agora era sua, assi como ele era dela, e ela dormindo delicadamente em seus braços -EU não mereço tanto..- ela se mexeu, e abriu os olhos devagar, enquanto ele dizia -Oi, megitsune, acordando?- ela olhou para ele e, depois de algum tempo, sorriu. -Então não foi um sonho  
  
Ele deu um riso curto e respondeu -Se for um sonho, eu mato o bastardo que me acordar.- ela riu também, então ele disse -Nós só vamos ter um problema. Ela olhou para ele, interrogativa, enquanto ele respondeu a pergunta não formulada -Não teremos mais a médica Takani Megumi. -Nani? -Nani mo. Apenas teremos, agora, a médica SAGARA Megumi.-ele disse, com simplicidade. Memso assim ela achou que ele estivesse brincando. Ele a segurou pelos ombros nus e disse, sério -Olha Megumi, eu sei que tenho o pensamento meio lerdo, que só sei brigar, e não dispenso ums bons tapas na cara de alguém, que como mais que posso sustentar e que moro numa pensão para vagabundos, isso é, quando não estou de favor no dojo. Mas eu também tenho qualidades, e principalmente, eu sempre te amei.- ele parou para tomar coragme, e continuou -...eu lhe peço, não fuja desse sentimento. Não fuja de mim.- Ele ficou esperando pela reação dela, que ficou apenas olhando para ele, estarrecisa. Sano logo pensou "KUSO, ela não quer... também, quem iria querer?A Misao?A Kaoru?A Sayo?Memso se elas quisessem, eu não as quero. Mas quem eu quero não me qu-" Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um abraço de Megumi, que esncostou a cabeça no peito dele, selou ali um beijo lento, e murmurou -Eu ainda te amo. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda te amo. Ao ouvir isso, um claor morno, invadiu seu corpo e ele sorriu.[ Um calor como o que as vezes vinha dos olhos dela. 


End file.
